the_glee_wiki_glee_clubfandomcom-20200213-history
Spoilers
This page will have all the episode plans and who will be singing as The Glee Wiki Glee Club will become a seperate thing from the fan fiction.So... when the episodes go up you can suggest things like *What songs should be featured in the episode *Who should sing what per episode *Major/minor storylines for the characters Important Note Where there are TBA's you can suggest songs/singers Examples *Blue Christmas by Elvis. Sung by TBA (You can suggest a singer) *TBA by TBA. Sung by TBA (You can suggest a song and singer) *TBA by TBA. Sung by Dakota (Only the character's creator may choose a song. Unless they ask for suggestions) *TBA by TBA. Sung by Amy, Hinton, Jordan & Nemo (The Creators of each characters MUST agree on a song) When there is NO TBA you can suggest a song but it may not be accepted Also when it comes to tributes & christmas episodes a maximum of 10 songs will be performed :) Another quick note if you see TBR it means To Be Revealed. I'm not giving all my secrets away on this! :P Episode 2 - Love/Hate Spoilers *Jordan and Hinton are going to get closer *Epiphany will try to get with Brandon **Olivia and Narise will make fun of her and encourage her to do it (Like Santana and Quinn in Acafellas) *A lot of people will join the glee club in an open audition the glee club hold Episode 3 - Prepping Things Up Spoilers *Mr Heart will seperate the glee club into 4 groups of 4 and 2 groups of 3 to find The Spotlight Stealers' opening number for Sectionals **The teams are: *#Axel, Cassidy, Skylar & Willow *#Ben, Brandon, Katy & RJ *#Amy, Hinton, Jordan & Nemo *#Ace, CJ, Narise & Ralph *#Dakota, Josh & Liam *#Axel, DJ & Epiphany *Hinton and Jordan are gonna get even closer Songs *TBA by TBA. Sung by Axel, Cassidy, Skylar & Willow *Roots Before Branches by Room For Two. Sung by Ben, Brandon, Katy & RJ *Brokenhearted/Wonderland by Karmin/Natalia Kills. Sung by Amy, Hinton, Jordan & Nemo *Head Over Heels by Tears For Fears. Sung by Ace, CJ, Narise & Ralph (To Be Confirmed) *TBA by TBA. Sung by Dakota, Josh & Liam *TBA by TBA. Sung by Axel, DJ & Epiphany *We Belong by Pat Benatar. Sung by Hinton & Jordan *Here's To Us by Halestorm. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers *Dark Side/Cry by Kelly Clarkson/Rihanna. Sung by Beau & Jayden *Judas/Poker Face by Lady GaGa/Lady GaGa. Sung by The Spirit Sensation Hopefuls Episode 4 - Duex Spoilers *Duets Competiton Songs *Anna Sun by Walk The Moon. Sung by Ace & Brandon *For Good from Wicked. Sung by Amy & Cassidy *Little Shop of Horrors/You Can't Stop The Beat from Little Shop of Horrors/''Hairspray''. Sung by Dakota & Epiphany *Wanted by Hunter Hayes. Sung by Liam & Olivia *Celebrate from Sparkle. Sung by Hinton & Jordan with The Spotlight Stealers *Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO. Sung by Harrison & Megan *Bring Me To Life by Evanescence. Sung by Narise & RJ *Beauty and A Beat by Justin Bieber feat. Nicki Minaj. Sung by Josh & Ralph *The A Team by Ed Sheeran. Sung by CJ & Katy *TBA by TBA. Sung by Jayden & Nemo Episode 5 - Hit Me With Your Best Shot Spoilers *Mr Heart reveals the school musical is The Nightmare Before Christmas. The Spotlight Stealers get very excited and start auditioning for roles *Hinton won't audition to play Jack but instead auditions to play the unpopular role of Lock *Dakota shocks everyone by auditioning for Jack *Brandon also shocks everyone by saying he wants to audition for Sally **Mr Heart denies Brandon of his audition leading to major drama Songs *Being Alive from Caberet. Sung by Dakota (Auditioning for Jack) *I'm Alive from Next To Normal. Sung by Skylar (Auditioning for Jack) *Words I Couldn't Say from Country Strong. Sung by Jayden. (Auditioning for Jack) *I Say a Little Prayer by Dionne Warwick. Sung by Brandon (Auditioning for Sally) *DNA by Little Mix. Sung by Katy (Auditioning for Sally) *What You Want by Evanescence. Sung by Narise (Auditioning for Sally) *The Ballad Of Mona Lisa by Panic! At The Disco. Sung by Hinton (Auditioning for Lock) *Stop and Stare by One Republic. Sung by Ace (Auditioning for Oogie Boogie) *Grace Kelly by Mika. Sung by Olivia (Auditioning for Shock) *Well, Well, Well by Duffy. Sung by Nemo (Auditioning for Shock) *Part of Me by Katy Perry. Sung by Brandon, Dakota, Jayden, Katy, Narise, Nemo, Olivia & Skylar Episode 6 - Making Christmas Spoilers *''The Nightmare Before Christmas Tribute episode *The confirmed cast list so far **'Jack:' Dakota **'Sally:' Brandon but later passed on to Narise **'Lock:' Hinton **'Shock:' Nemo **'Barrel:' Jordan **'Oogie Boogie:' Ace **'Mayor:' Jayden **'Doctor Finklestien:' Brandon **'Santa:' Liam **'The Witches:' Katy & Olivia **'Mermiad/Lake Monster:' Amy **'Harlequin Demon:' DJ **'Werewolf:' Skylar **'Vampires:' Ben, CJ, Harrison & Willow **'Corpse Parents:' Beau & Cassidy **'Mummy:' Cedric **'Winged Demon:' Ellie **'Corpse Kid:' Ralph Songs ''All songs from The Nightmare Before Christmas unless stated *This Is Halloween. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers *Making Christmas. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers *The Town Meeting Song. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers *Kidnap The Sandy Claws. Sung by Hinton, Jordan & Nemo *Jack's Lament. Sung by Dakota *Jack's Obsession. Sung by Dakota feat. Ben, Cassidy, CJ, Harrison, Ralph, Skylar & Willow *Sally's Song. Sung by Narise *The Oogie Boogie Song. Sung by Ace *Poor Jack. Sung by Dakota *What's This. Sung by Dakota Episode 7 - Taste of Glory (Sectionals) Spoilers *Sectionals have arrived and so has a LOT of drama Songs *Coming Up Strong by Karmin. Sung by Winners of Duets Competition (At Sectionals) *Woah Oh! (Me vs Everyone) by Forever The Sickest Kids. Sung by The Spotlight Stealer Boys (At Sectionals) *All About Tonight by Pixie Lott. Sung by The Spotlight Stelaers (At Sectionals) *Demons by Imagine Dragons. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers (At Sectionals) *Oath by Cher Lloyd feat Becky G. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers (After Sectionals) *I Could've Danced All Night/Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious from My Fair Lady/Mary Poppins. Sung by Musical Madams (Rival Glee Club) *Ray of Light by Madonna. Sung by The Dallas Harmoniums Episode 8 - Beautiful To Me Spoilers *A memeber of The Spotlight Stealers is bullied badly and Mr Heart decides the lesson should be songs about accepting yourself for who you are. *The member mentioned above starts to selfharm and The Spotlight Stealers decide to rally around them and make them feel better about themself *Olivia watches as everyone else around her gets into a releationship and wonders why she can't be in one too. *Jorton becomes a love triganle when a mystery boy wants Hinton Songs *Born This Way/Unpretty by Lady GaGa/TLC. Sung by The LGBT Members of The Spotlight Stealers *Perfect/Who Says by P!nk/Selena Gomez & The Scene. Sung by Amy, Brandon & Nemo *Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars. Sung by Dakota *Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers *Not Pretty Enough by Kasey Chambers. Sung by Olivia *Brown Eyes by Destiny's Child. Sung by Cassidy *Firework/I Feel Pretty by Katy Perry/''West Side Story''. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers *Don't Watse The Pretty by Alison Iraheta. Sung by RJ *Beautiful With You by Halestorm. Sung by Hinton, Jordan & Mystery Man Episode 9 - Merry Little Christmas Spoilers *Christmas episode Songs *Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas by Christina Aguilera. Sung by Dakota *Blue Christmas by Elvis. Sung by CJ *Last Christmas by Wham. Sung by Amy & Liam *All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey. Sung by Jordan with The Spotlight Stealers *Santa Baby by Willa Ford. Sung by Brandon *This Christmas by Stevie Wonder. Sung by Nemo *Where Are You Christmas from How The Grinch Stole Christmas. Sung by Hinton *Do They Know It's Christmas by Band Aid. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers *Merry Christmas Darling by The Carpenters. Sung by Amy *It's Begining To Look a Lot Like Christmas by Johnny Mathis. Sung by RJ Episode 10 - 21 Spoilers *Adele tribute episode *Brandon, Jayden & Olivia are going to be dealing with some personal problems Songs All songs by Adele unless stated *Someone Like You/Turning Tables. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers *Water and a Flame by Daniel Merriweather feat. Adele. Sung by Dakota & Hinton *Rumour Has It. Sung by Amy with The Spirit Sensations *Hometown Glory. Sung by Ace *Make You Feel My Love. Sung by Amy, Dakota, Hinton, Jordan, Liam & RJ *Hiding My Heart. Sung by RJ *Don't You Remember. Sung by CJ *Take It All. Sung by Epiphany *Skyfall. Sung by Nemo *Chasing Pavements. Sung by Brandon, Jayden & Olivia Episode 11 - Mash Me Up! Spoilers *Mashup competition between different teams of The Spotlight Stealers Songs *When You're Gone/Thinking of You by Avril Lavigne/Katy Perry. Sung by TBA, TBA & TBA *We Found Love/Toxic by Rihanna/Britney Spears. Sung by TBA, Brandon & TBA *Titanium/LaserLight by David Guetta feat. Sia/David Guetta feat. Jessie J. Sung by Ace & Dakota *Va Va Voom/Put Your Graffiti On Me by Nicki Minaj/Kat Graham. Sung by Hinton, TBA & TBA *Tik Tok/Telephone by Ke$ha/Lady GaGa feat. Beyonce. Sung by Cassidy, Epiphany & Narise *Like a Virgin/Super Bass by Madonna/Nicki Minaj. Sung by Amy, Brandon, Hinton, Megan & Nemo *Free/Price Tag by Natalia Kills/Jessie J. Sung by CJ, Hinton, TBA, TBA & TBA *Bad Romance/Animal by Lady GaGa/Neon Trees. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers Episode 12 - Stole My Heart Spoilers *Valentines Day Episode *Cassidy will reveal she is a lesbian *She will also be leaving town in this episode Songs *Give Me All Your Luvin' by Madonna feat Nicki Minaj & MIA. Sung by Brandon, Hinton & Megan *Smile/You Belong With Me by Avril Lavigne/Taylor Swift. Sung by The Spotlight Stealer Girls *More Than Words/Songbird by Extreme/Fleetwood Mac. Sung by Brandon *Young Forever by Nicki Minaj. Sung by Epiphany *The One That Got Away by Katy Perry. Sung by Casssidy and Ellie *Everything/Pieces by Lifehouse/RED. Sung by RJ *Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls. Sung by Ace *Little Thing/One Thing by One Direction/One Direction. Sung by The Spotlight Stealer Boys *Stole My Heart by One Direction. Sung by TBR *Waiting For a Girl Like You by Foreigner. Sung by CJ & TBR *Two Is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls feat. Taylor Swift. Sung by Cedric & Olivia Episode 13 - Alcoholics Anonymous Spoilers *The Spotlight Stealers will throw a party for themselves after school, this episode features all the drama that occurs during and after that weekend *Drama will go down between two male members of The Spotlight Stealers Songs *Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F)/Just Dance by Katy Perry/Lady GaGa. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers *Patron, Tequila by Paradiso Girls. Sung by Spotlight Stealer Girls *Drunk/Sober by Ed Sheeran/P!nk. Sung by Jordan & TBR *Knock Em Out by Lily Allen. Sung by TBR *Damn Regret by Red Jumpsuit Aparatus. Sung by Male 1 *Mistake by Stephanie McIntosh. Sung by Male 2 *Wanted Dead Or Alive by Bon Jovi. Sung by CJ *Running Up That Hill by Kate Bush. Sung by TBR *Take It Off/Blow by Ke$ha/Ke$ha. Sung by Epiphany Episode 14 - Shining Bright Spoilers *The Spotlight Stealers make it to Sectionals and are intimidated by 4th nationally ranked show choir Fusion and 16th nationally ranked show choir Dreamgirls 2.0 Songs *Beautiful Disaster by Jon McLaughlin. Sung by TBR *Gimme Gimme Gimme (A Man After Midnight)/Hung Up by ABBA/Madonna. Sung by The Spotlight Stealer Girls *Pumped Up Kicks by Foster The People. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers *TBA by TBA. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers *Hello/Rolling In The Deep by Martin Solvieg feat Dragonette/Adele. Sung by Fusion *Lose My Breath by Destiny's Child. Sung by Dreamgirls 2.0 *Hit Me With Your Best Shot/Survivor by Pat Benatar/Destiny's Child. Sung by Fusion & The Spotlight Stealers Episode 19 - Pink Friday Spoilers *Nicki Minaj tribute *Cassidy will be back for this episode. Songs All songs by Nicki Minaj unless stated *Girl On Fire (Inferno Version) by Alicia Keys feat. Nicki Minaj. Sung by Cassidy feat. Liam *Dear Old Nicki. Sung by Beau *Right By My Side by Nicki Minaj feat. Chris Brown. Sung by Nemo *Turn Me On/Automatic by David Guetta feat. Nicki Minaj/Nicki Minaj. Sung by Brandon *Roman Holiday. Sung by Hinton & Jordan *Right Thru Me. Sung by Jayden *Marilyn Monroe. Sung by Olivia *Pound The Alarm/Starships. Sung by The Spotlight Stealers *Save Me. Sung by Hinton & Olivia *I'm The Best. Sung by Amy & Dakota Songs That Will Be Featured Later These songs will be featured in Season 1 after episode 14. These are unavalible for people to sing before the episode it will be used in. *All Time Low by The Wanted *Already Gone/TBR by Kelly Clarkson/Beyonce *Arms by Christina Perri *Barracuda by Heart *Blow Me (One Last Kiss) by P!nk *Bottle Pop by The Pussycat Dolls *Buenos Aires from Evita *Check It Out by Nicki Minaj feat. Will.I.Am *Distance by Christina Perri *Dominio by Jessie J *Don't Stop by Fleetwood Mac *Don't Stop Believin' by Journey *Family Portrait by P!nk *Fly/Skyscraper by Nicki Minaj feat. Rihanna/Demi Lovato *Heartbreaker by Pat Benatar *Homecoming/Sweet Dreams by Hey Monday/The Eurhythmics *I Told You So by Karmin. *I Wanna Go/S&M by Britney Spears/Rihanna *Maybe by Sick Puppies *Milkshake/Moves Like Jagger by Kelis/Maroon 5 feat. Christina Aguilera *One Way Or Another by Blondie *Pretty by Nicole Scherzinger *Read All About It by Professor Green feat Emeli Sande *Read All About It Part III by Emeli Sande *Rude Boy/Your Body by Rihanna/Christina Aguilera *Secrets by One Republic *Set Fire To The Rain/Fighter by Adele/Christina Aguilera *Sexy Silk by Jessie J *Shake It Out/TBR by Florence + The Machine/Beyonce *Stand Up by Jessie J *Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)/I Will Survive by Kelly Clarkson/Gloria Gaynor *Take My Breath Away by Berlin *Touch Me from Smash *Valerie by The Zutons (Mark Ronson & Amy Winehouse Version) *We're Not Gonna Take It by Twisted Sister *What You Waiting For/TBA by Gwen Stefani/Britney Spears